


The Empty Sleeve

by robinasnyder



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actual Love Parallagram, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets rescued after his fall from the cliff, but he still comes home missing an Arm. Steve doesn't put the plane in the water.</p><p>Instead Bucky ends up working at the SSR with Peggy, and Steve is sent running across the world, trying to help peace keeping missions and diplomatic meetings go smoothly. </p><p>Bucky doesn't mind it. Peggy is one of his closest friends, and the SSR takes other guys who came home missing limbs. He's not treated too bad or too different, even if he's now Big Hero Bucky Barnes. He just wishes things were simpler. He wishes he and Steve had never gone to war. He wishes that it was still just him and Steve against the world. Although he'd never wish Peggy away, since she makes Steve shine like a star, and she's basically everything Bucky thinks a dame should be. </p><p>Everything's fine until Howard is suddenly being tried for treason. And it turns out that Peggy has a crush on the cute girl at the diner, but she still loves Steve too. And Maybe Bucky loves Steve a little too much as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://robinasnyder.tumblr.com/post/109742117820/i-need-a-new-agent-carter-au
> 
> Events will be different than post.

He didn’t really know what to say. He guessed working for the SSR was okay. In the way having a job was better than not having a job. Now, not having a job wasn’t as bad per say as it had been before the war, not for him anyway. Because now he wasn’t just another of a million poor kids from Brooklyn working down at the grocer’s. Now he was Bucky Barnes, national hero and best friend of Captain America who was somehow, inexplicably, drawn as a 12 year old for the Captain America Comics. 

But he didn’t care about that so much, especially because one of the girls who used to be on tour for Steve back in the day had sent them a handmade set of Teddy Bears dressed as Cap and Bucky. They sat proudly on their new mantel place. 

It was weird to live in a place that not only had more than two rooms. It was weirder to live in a place that had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen that didn’t have a tub in it. 

But Bucky kinda liked it that way. It meant that Peggy could crash with him when Steve wasn’t around to fluster. Not that Steve was unhappy to have her over, but Steve got that she was having problems. 

See, Bucky and Steve got to be national heroes. But Peggy got to be “Betty Carver” slinky nurse for the radio program. She was very specific that Steve not protest too loud about it. She was an Agent. She needed to keep her identity secret. 

Didn’t keep Steve from telling people his girl wasn’t really like Betty that much. 

Also didn’t keep Bucky from telling all the guys about the time Peggy shot at Captain America to help him test out his shield. 

Maybe Bucky was a little less good about keeping that promise. But Steve would approve of course. 

If Steve was ever home. 

“He’s the symbol,” Peggy said over lunch one day. They were both looking at an article in the paper about Steve talking to the Soviet again. 

“He’s shit at Russian,” Bucky said. 

“Don’t I know it,” Peggy said. “How’s his tutor doing?” 

“хорошо. он говорит привет,” Bucky said. So far, Bucky was the only one who’d gotten any use out of Steve’s twice weekly Russian tutor.

“Good. Tell him hello for me too,” she said. 

“It made me feel better the last time they had him on display,” Bucky said. 

“Yes, well, I guess Hollywood is safer than Moscow,” she said. He knew she worried too. She didn’t sleep well, but he knew that because he didn’t much either. 

“Sousa!” Bucky said as Sousa walked by. Sousa paused in his walking and came over to Peggy’s desk. 

“Barnes,” Sousa said. 

“You want to join us?” Bucky asked. 

“Sorry, busy,” Sousa said. Bucky shrugged. 

“Yes, you should be getting back to work too,” Peggy said. 

“And what about you?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, you know, all this filing,” she said with a little hair flip. The hair flip was a dangerous thing. 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said, looking for a way out of it. He knew there wasn’t any of the three of them in the current conversation who were okay with Peggy being treated like a secretary. 

“We ought to go back to work,” Sousa said. Bucky glanced at him and made a face. Sousa was making one of his meaningful faces. 

Truthfully, everyone who worked there, even Kerzminsiki did so because they had ideals about how the world should be. They saw themselves as a shield between the bad of the world and the good, between Hitler and the people they loved. They were the companions of Captain America, at least in their own minds. They were his back up. They were part of the same team that created him. They were dedicated to service. 

And Bucky just wasn’t. The SSR was a job. It was one he could do with an empty sleeve, and not just because he was the famous Bucky Barnes. Sousa was one leg down, and he got nearly as much shit as Peggy did. But he was still one of them. Even Peggy. She was one of them too. She had stormed the Hydra camps across Europe, tying up any of Red Skulls other little hide outs. She’d helped to flush out Hydra from Europe. And Bucky had too. But Bucky had just wanted to go home and be himself again. 

Except he was the hero, Bucky Barnes. 

Sometimes he wished he and Peggy could just swap places. 

“Yeah, work,” Bucky said, rolling his chair back over to his own desk.

* * *

“I can’t imagine how they think Howard did this,” Bucky said as they ate dinner at the Automat.

“Well, Howard is an ass,” Peggy said. “Steve is a hero. Colonel Philips is who he is. You and I are who we are, but we didn’t follow up the war effort by dating every blonde from here to Hollywood and back,” she pointed out. 

Bucky snorted. “He does have a thing for blondes.” 

“Not that I think he did it. He might get distracted by long legs and eyelashes, but he’s not a traitor, and he was an integral part of America’s victory in the war,” she said. 

“Not that he acts like it when he’s on the Hill,” Bucky pointed out. 

“You’re just hoping he finished up soon so he can make you a new arm,” she said. 

It was almost a joke between them, and Bucky liked it that way. When he and Sousa talked missing limbs, it was different. It was too emotional and almost too much. Bucky had admitted off handed that Stark promised to make him a new arm and Sousa’s eyes got big with too much hope. 

Not that Bucky would turn down the arm if he actually got it. But not having one felt a little right sometime. At least it made that feeling like he’d left something back in Europe feel like a real feeling. Because no one wanted to hear from Hero Bucky Barnes that some days he wished he’d ducked he draft and stayed home with little skinny Steve Rogers who no one knew. 

It makes Bucky feel crazy guilty to think like that. Because New and Improved Steve wasn’t going to die in his thirties. Because if Steve ever knew Bucky thought like that, he’d give Bucky the biggest disappointed look. And there were people alive today because of what they’d done. But there were people dead too, and sometimes it felt like when he closed his eyes he could see them all. 

“Can I get you too anything else?” The waitress asked. 

“I’ll take a slice of pie. You want anything Peg?” Bucky asked. 

“No, thank you,” Peggy said. She had her nose in the listings for apartments. 

“I don’t even think she heard me,” Bucky said. She confirmed that suspicion when she didn’t even look up from her paper or say anything. 

“Don’t circle that one,” the waitress said. 

“What? Why not?” Peggy asked, her head actually snapping up. 

“’Quaint apartment located close to public transportation’? That means you’re living in a closet under a bridge,” the woman said. 

“Angie,” Peggy said with a sigh. Oh yeah, the girl’s name was Angie. 

“She’s totally right, Peg,” Bucky said. “Please don’t take anything you haven’t gotten a really good look at first. And never ever take anything that has the word “quaint” in it.” 

“What’s wrong with “quaint”?” 

“You know the place Steve and I used to live in?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes,” Peggy said. She’d seen Steve’s sketches anyway. 

“That would be described as “quaint”.” Bucky said. 

“Duly noted,” Peggy said, crossing through the listing she’d circled before. 

“Oof,” Angie said, making a face in sympathy. 

“I’m never going to find a place,” Peggy said. Frankly, Bucky didn’t know what she bothered when she could just live with him and Steve. Well, he did know, since Steve would blush and Peggy would insist on independence or not living in the shadow of Captain America or something. But that didn’t mean Bucky agreed with it. 

“I know a place!” Angie said. 

“Really?” Peggy asked. 

“Yeah, the Griffith. A women’s only place. Really nice, comes with meals and everything. And one of the girls right down my hall moved recently,” Angie said. 

“Really?” Peggy asked. She looked a little uncertain. 

“Yeah. I-“ 

“Hey! Are you paid to take order or to talk!” One of the customers snapped, 

“Excuse me,” Angie said, putting on a false cheerful smile. “I’ll get your pie.” She clicked off to deal with the rude man. 

“Well, see Peg, your housing issues may be solved,” Bucky said. 

“Well, I will take your advice first,” she said. 

“Which is?” 

“I’ll take a look first,” she said, gathering up her things. 

“You can’t be heading back already,” Bucky groaned. 

“Lunch time is over,” Peggy pointed out. 

“At least wait long enough for me to have my pie,” Bucky said. 

“Eat pie on your own time. And you’re paying this time,” Peggy said, slipping her jacket back on. She got up and headed out, leaving Bucky alone. 

He didn’t mind too, too much. It wasn’t liked anyone noticed when Peggy came back anyway. He could take a few extra minutes before he absolutely had to be back.

* * *

To say it was insulting that they chose not to include Peggy in the Howard Stark investigation would have been a vast understatement. Bucky wasn’t on the case either, but that was simply because when Thompson tried to include him Bucky had stated straight out that he wouldn’t do anything for it. Howard had saved his and Steve’s lives over and over. Howard flew Steve in to come rescue their unit, no way he was a traitor and Bucky wouldn’t get in the way, but he was not going to investigate Howard for treason.

And then Bucky didn’t think about it much. The SSR did have other cases, which suddenly came all in a pile to Bucky’s desk. Everyone else was on the Stark case, just about, and the other stuff had to get done. For once, Bucky didn’t argue or complain too much.

He didn’t even have to think about it too much until he opened his eyes on night and found a blond man in a green suit standing over him. 

What followed was a fight that involved Bucky throwing the man into a wall with his body and Peggy beating the man about the head with a tea kettle full of water. 

“Mind telling me why I have strangers breaking into my apartment?” Bucky asked once they’d tied the knocked out man to a chair and a bed. “And why on earth you’re wearing that red dress when Steve isn’t around to see it.” 

“Howard contacted me,” Peggy said. 

“Because all good things start with “Howard contacted me”. But please, continue,” Bucky said. He glared down at the intruder. 

“He told me that someone broke into his vault, that his inventions had all been stolen and that he’s being framed,” she said. “He asked me to clear his name.” 

“Sounds like what he’d do,” Bucky said. No way Stark would come to him. Bucky would have helped him because Steve loved Howard. But Peggy would throw her whole being into helping Howard and doing her job. 

“Yes, well,” she said. 

“And the dress?” 

“Remember the Spider Raymond job?” she asked. 

“Not really,” Bucky said. 

“Well, Spider Raymond had one of Howard’s items, and Thompson was going, but he said himself that he was more susceptible to blonde girls.” Bucky’s eyes flicked to her hair. “I wore a wig.” 

“Ah,” he said. 

“I was able to retrieve and deactivate the item, but it seems I was followed.” 

“Oh joy,” Bucky said. “So, how are we going to phrase this to the SSR?” 

“Excuse me?” She asked. 

“Peggy, we have a key witness in the investigation tied up in our apartment. We have to turn the man over.” 

“Bucky,” Peggy said. “If you tell them that I’ve-“ she cut herself off. He was smart enough to fill in the rest. She’d be drummed out for talking with the ‘enemy’ (because the boys at the SSR practically thought of Stark that way right now). And even if they didn’t, they’d call think even worse of her if they realized she was staying with Bucky. 

“I’ll tell them that I got frustrated with the way they were running it and I went to investigate on my own. I got the item, but I also got a tail,” Bucky said. 

“You know that will just drag you into the investigation,” Peggy said. 

“Yeah, well, Howard is Steve’s friend. And He’s your friend and he got a bunch of very scary things stolen from him. We need to find his stuff. So I guess I’m on board now,” Bucky said. “You have to clear out of here, though.” 

“Yes, of course,” Peggy said. 

“You got a place to go?” He asked. 

“I can find someplace,” she said. 

“Good, go pack,” Bucky said. He gave her about fifteen minutes before he called the SSR and chaos descended upon the apartment.

* * *

Bucky couldn’t tell if Chief Dooley wanted to kick his ass or kill him. He did get chewed out in the morning in the Chief’s office, but he also got put on the case with Thompson, just right under Thompson. 

Bucky would say two good things for that positon. The first was that he no longer had to work every other case under the sun. The second was that Peggy had someone to play buffer between whatever it was she was doing behind the scenes and the rest of the SSR.

Which Bucky knew was going to be very, very important after the plant implosion. Whatever was going on was damn huge. The ball of wreckage was proof of that, and Bucky had a bad, bad feeling about all of it. 

“I wish Steve would come home,” Bucky said over dinner quietly while the “Captain America Hour” played in the background.  
“Me too,” she said quietly. “Angie, you think you could turn that off?” 

“Oh, no problem,” Angie said, flipping the radio off. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. “You know I was up for that part.” 

“Captain America?” Bucky asked with a boyish grin. Angie looked like she would smack him if she thought her boss wouldn’t dock her for it. Hero Bucky Barnes ate at their diner. He was practically an attraction. 

“Betty Carver,” Angie said. “You lousy krauts are gonna get it when Captain America shows up,” she said, doing it the way she would have done it. “That’s better, right?” 

“You’d have had to do it with more of an accent,” Bucky said. 

“It’s fine, Angie,” Peggy said. 

“Yeah,” Angie said. “How’s the housing hunt going?” 

“As well as can be expected,” she said. Even Bucky wasn’t certain where she was staying. 

“Well, you know there’s a great place available, and the best part is you’d have a great roommate,” Angie said. 

“I’m… still thinking,” Peggy said. 

“Well, don’t think too long, of Miriam will give it to some other girl,” Angie said and walked off. 

“You should take it,” Bucky said. 

“I can’t,” Peggy said quietly. 

“Why not? What’s wrong with it?” Bucky asked. 

“You were attacked because of me,” Peggy said. “If you hadn’t been… well, you, then you could have died. It’s not a good idea for me to live around people who could get much more hurt.” 

“Well then marry Steve and move in full time,” Bucky said. 

“Bucky,” Peggy said, sounding frustrated and exasperated. 

“Look, I can’t tell you what to do,” Bucky said. “But I think you’re being foolish. If you were Steve I’d smack you for saying stuff like that. And you’d smack him too.” 

She didn’t respond and he didn’t make her. They finished their meals and went their separate ways.

* * *

He was glad when he heard that Peggy had moved into the Griffith. He was less glad that he couldn’t go see her. Well, not above the first floor, but she told him it was better if he didn’t come, that Miriam, the house mistress, was very strict about men. 

Of all of his closest friends, Bucky was very much not the troublemaker. That was Peggy and Steve. But that didn’t mean that Bucky didn’t have his wicked streak, and when an opportunity for a golden opportunity came up, Bucky couldn’t let it pass. 

Steve showed up one morning, just coming out of his room with a big yawn. Bucky nearly jumped, but he was getting used to Steve’s odd appearance. 

“Free of the Soviet?” Bucky asked, sliding Steve a cup of coffee. 

“For the moment,” Steve said. He went and started to get food out to cook for them. “What’s this I hear about Howard being a traitor?” 

“Total bull. But the SSR has the bit in their teeth and they don’t want to let go. No worries though, me and Peggy are on it,” Bucky said. 

“Mmmm, is she doing okay?” Steve asked, sipping his coffee. Bucky took over the cooking. 

“Yeah. You got get dressed and you and I can pick her up and got to the SSR together.” 

“Mmkay,” Steve said and went back to his room to pull on day clothes, one of the many suits that Howard had set Steve up with after the war. 

They had a quick breakfast and Bucky drove them to the Griffith. His driving scared the crap out of more of the guys at the SSR, but Peggy was used to it, and Steve trusted him to not kill them. Or possibly Steve was now immortal and trusted that there was nothing Bucky could do now to kill him. 

One way or the other, Bucky drove and they got there while breakfast was still on. 

“Excuse me,” Steve said to the first woman he saw. She was young and she stopped dead, staring at him. “Um, is Peggy here?” 

“Stay… Stay here,” she said and rushed to the back. About two minutes later a severe older woman came walking out with the young woman on her heels. 

The woman stopped a little way in front of Steve and looked him up and down. She too looked shocked. 

“Captain, what can I do for you?” she finally asked. 

“Hello Ma’am. I was wondering if Peggy Carter was here?” Steve asked. Bucky did his best not to grin. It was still cute how much woman could make him nervous. Though in this case, he thought it had a lot more to do with the fact that Steve probably figured out this probably wasn’t the best idea ever. 

“She is at breakfast currently,” the woman, Bucky guessed she was Miriam, said. “Do you mind if I ask why you’re here to see her?” 

“Oh, um… I just got back a few hours ago and I wanted to see her. I don’t get to see her often between her job at the phone company and my work.” 

“I see. Are you dating?” Miriam asked. Steve turned a little red. 

“Yes Ma’am, we are,” Steve said. 

“Will there be an engagement any time soon?” Miriam asked. 

“Oh, not soon. Peggy’s very important to me, and I want to take it slow, make sure I treat her right.” 

“Hmmm, good,” the woman seemed impressed. “This way.” 

Bucky guessed very impressed. Steve turned and shot him a glare. Bucky gave him a far too innocent smile. They three of them walked back to where a bunch of women were eating breakfast. Steve looked embarrassed and pulled on a good boy smile, a really good act for this group. Bucky was certain he saw three different girls swoon and a bunch of them started saying things like “Holy Moly, is that Captain America.” 

Angie’s mouth had dropped open. 

Peggy looked mortified, but that also didn’t mean she didn’t look happy. 

“Miss Carter,” Miriam said. 

Peggy stood up and gathered her things, calmer than the others, who were all now whispering of talking or just staring. Peggy walked over to them both. She glared at Bucky, and smiled at Steve. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Peggy said quietly. 

“Hopefully I’ll be back for more than a day this time,” Steve said. Peggy’s smile became a bit playful. 

“Hopefully,” she said. “Shall we?” she asked the both of them before looking at Miriam. “Thank you for getting me. I’ll do my best to not cause such a disruption next time.” 

Bucky and Steve turned to leave and Bucky could have sworn her heard Miriam say something to Peggy like “It seems you did find a good one.” 

Peggy caught up with them quickly and they walked to the car. Bucky got in the driver’s seat. He didn’t mind playing chauffer so Peggy and Steve could snuggle up next to each other in the back. They really were adorable. 

“That wasn’t funny, Bucky,” Peggy said. 

“I beg to differ,” Bucky said. 

“Buck,” Steve said, sounding disappointed. 

“Peg, every girl in that place wishes they were you right now. And besides, don’t tell me that seeing Steve hasn’t made your day exponentially better,” Bucky said. 

He glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw Peggy smiling. 

“So, you found a place to live,” Steve said. 

“Yes,” Peggy said. “It suits me fine. But there are no men above the first floor.” 

“I understand,” Steve said. Bucky couldn’t see, but he thought Steve probably held her hand, because he liked to do things like that with her. 

“You got home a few hours ago?” 

“Long enough to sleep for three hours and wake up. I wanted to see about Howard,” Steve said. 

“Peg, you should tell him,” Bucky said. 

“I’m planning to,” Peggy said. 

The rest of the car trip both Steve and Bucky got filled in on what Peggy had been doing to try and help Howard. Bucky knew it from the SSR side, but hearing Peggy’s side too made more things click into place, and before they arrived at the SSR building they were all frowning and pondering about all the questions Peggy’s investigation had brought up.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not like Steve showing up at the Griffith wasn’t going to cause he problems. It definitely would. She was supposed to keep a low profile. She was an investigator, which would be very hard to do if she was visibly dating one of the world’s most recognizable figures. Betty Carver was a reasonable (if frustrating and more than a little sickening) distraction to give the media. 

The one thing she could hope for was that, since everyone knew someone who claimed they knew the real Betty Carver, hopefully most people would disregard her. 

And besides that, she was very, very happy to see Steve again. She’d gotten used to Bucky and work and Howard and even Jarvis. It was nice for just a moment, a very brief moment, to be back with Steve and at peace. He held her hand in the back of the car and leaned against her a little like he forgot that he was so much bigger than her now. In fact, comparing notes with Bucky, she was completely certain that was exactly what was happening when he did that. But she really liked it. It was comforting like the weight of extra blankets in winter. 

For just a minute everything was right with the world when they were in that car, and silent and pressed into each other. Then Bucky parked and they had to get out. They pulled away wordlessly and headed in the back way. They were less likely to call attention to Steve, which would in turn call attention to the SSR.

Still, the women working the phone lines stared when Steve walked through with them. They did that every time Steve came through, which admittedly wasn’t often. 

They’d worked out something of a plan in the car. The man who’d attacked Bucky and Peggy, and who’d killed Spider Raymond was named Demidov. When Peggy had been trying to bring in Brannis the vehicle had been hit by another car, a hit in run (which Peggy and Bucky, and now Steve, found very suspicious). She and Jarvis had managed to drag him out of the car, but they’d have to put the truck, full of implosives, in the water, and Brannis hadn’t been able to get more of a message to them then to draw something in the dirt. It was a symbol Peggy had covered up, though she shared it with Bucky during the car ride with Steve. 

Bucky was going to keep his eye out for it in his arm of the investigation. Today Steve’s purpose was going to be to try and convince the SSR that Howard wasn’t a traitor. If they wouldn’t listen to Peggy or Bucky, maybe they’d be star struck enough to listen to Captain America. 

“It’s better if we can,” Bucky said on the ride over. “If we can convince them, then I can bring Peggy into in a more official capacity and whatever she finds will be more official.” 

“And if you can’t, we’ll keep going the way we have so far,” Peggy said. 

“I don’t like how they treat you,” Steve said, frowning. 

“No decent person does,” Bucky said. “But it’s good too.” 

“I can’t see how it’s good,” Steve said. 

“There’s a lot I can get done very quickly because I don’t have to go through the same channels,” Peggy said. “It has its uses.” 

“So you keep em distracted today and Peggy can try and find that symbol,” Bucky said. 

“And I can examine Howard’s vault,” Peggy said. She smiled a little and squeezed Steve’s hand. “Always better to chase more than one lead.” 

And that was the plan. 

When the elevator to the SSR opened there was the uncomfortable halt of noise that seemed to accompany Steve wherever he went. People just stared. Peggy knew Steve hated it. She wished she could offer comfort, but she wasn’t in a positon to do so at her job. Instead she moved passed Steve and Bucky as loud chatter broke out. 

The men of the SSR hesitated between wanting to greet Captain American again, or feeling that they should hold back. About the only person she didn’t see making their way in some circular way was Daniel, who was sitting at his desk, pouring over pictures. 

“Any leads?” Peggy asked. Just seeing those pictures made her heart jump a bit. All they’d need to do was find some picture of her from the times she wore that red dress in the war. She wore it the first time she danced with Steve. That picture of the two of them was currently in tucked into the edge of the mirror of her dresser at the Griffith. But if there were extra copies?

“None yet,” Daniel said, looking up from his work for a minute to look at her. He glanced at Steve and then back down at his work. “But no one’s ever as smart as they think they are. We’ll catch her.” 

“I’m certain,” she said and moved past Daniel to go over to her own desk. 

She did have appearances to keep up. 

But that also meant as long as she appeared to be going about her normal day that she could look into the symbols   
At least that’s what she thought until Thompson came in with Jarvis. 

She hadn’t realized that was where Thompson was until he strode in looking smug. He knocked on the door, which was a little odd because most of the guys knew to not interrupt Chief Dooley when he was talking with Captain America. 

“Oh, Captain, I didn’t know you were here,” Thompson said. 

“This better be important,” Dooley’s voice carried. 

“We brought in Stark’s butler,” Thompson said. Peggy felt herself stiffen a bit. “We think we can make him talk.” 

“Good, go to work,” Dooley said. 

“Yes, Sir. Captain.” Thompson strode out back to the interrogation room, leaving the door open a little. 

“Sir, would you mind if I watched?” Steve asked, and Peggy could kiss him. She’d told him that morning about Mr. Jarvis’s assistance in the investigation. He wouldn’t let Jarvis get too badly battered. Still, she’d seen the way Thompson did interrogation. 

Chief Dooley led Steve out toward the interrogation room. Peggy waited about five minutes before she followed after them. She slipped in quietly. Steve was leaning against the table, watching Thompson work. 

She didn’t watch Steve for much longer. Her eyes became focused on Jarvis’s face while Thompson talked. It killed her a little to hear Thompson accuse him of treason, especially because Mr. Jarvis didn’t exactly deny it. And worse was the look on his face when Thompson threatened his wife. He looked like he would break into a million pieces. 

She had to do something. She excused herself to get files from her desk, quickly putting together a plan. She noticed Bucky’s eyes following her. He must know who they had in custody. She walked back to the viewing side of the interrogation room, stealing the files before returning them to Chief Dooley at an “inopportune time”.

* * *

“You did a good job in there, Peg,” Steve said quietly over dinner. She’d taken him to dinner at the Automat. Bucky sat across from them. Steve was on the inside of the booth, pressed a little into her side. It was a small comfort.

“I know I did,” She said. She just wished she didn’t feel like she’d been dragged across a cheese grater. 

“You think maybe he really… you know?” Bucky asked. Steve had filled him in later on what happened in the interrogation. 

“Howard wouldn’t hire someone who was dirty,” Steve said. “And Peggy trusts him.” 

“I don’t know him,” Peggy said. “Not well.” 

“Do you trust him?” Steve asked. 

“I think I do?” Peggy offered. She sighed again and tried not to groan. 

“You folks want anything else?” Angie asked. She sounded very exasperated. Peggy pulled on a smile. She could relate. 

“No thank you, Angie,” Peggy said. 

“We’re good,” Bucky added, like that was necessary. 

“Sure thing, I’ll bring your bill then,” she said and walked off. 

“She’s in a mood,” Bucky said. 

“Have you ever waited tables in heels before?” Peggy asked. 

“No, can’t say I have,” Bucky said. 

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d had a very long day,” Peggy said.

She looked down at her glass and sighed. Steve rested his hand on her back and started rubbing in slow circles. She offered him a smile. She really had missed him. 

“Are you back in town for a while?” 

“I don’t have anything all week and I told Colonel Phillips to keep it that way,” Steve said. 

“Would you like to go dancing tomorrow?” she asked with a little smile. Steve blushed a little, just a touch of red on his ears. 

“Yeah, I’d really like that, Peggy,” Steve said. He smiled, just a little, ducking his head shyly. 

“You two are disgusting and should not be allowed out in public,” Bucky said, sipping the last of his coffee. 

“You two can have a fun date tonight,” Peggy said. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind sharing.” She winked at Bucky. She grinned with triumph when she saw him blush. She couldn’t get him too often, but she did it was an excellent win. 

“And now I really must go,” she said. 

“Good luck,” Steve said. “We’ll be home, so you can call if you need help.” 

“Will do,” she said. She leaned down and gave Steve a short kiss. Steve kissed back and their short kiss turned into a long kiss. 

“Excuse me, but some of us have to get back to work,” Angie said. 

Peggy laughed a little and stepped away. “Alright. Thank you, Angie. See you both tomorrow.” She looked at Steve and Bucky and then turned away. It was Steve’s turn to pay anyway.

* * *

It wasn’t took hard to sneak out of The Griffith. She had work to do. Nothing was harder or unexpected than she could handle, even fighting the goon who was guarding Howard’s stash. 

The only truly hard thing was admitting Jarvis was right. 

“You don’t know how they think of me. I’m Captain America’s girlfriend to them. Unless I show them that I can do this work they will never believe that I am capable of doing my job,” she said. She knew that she was losing. After everything Jarvis said… but she couldn’t get Chief Dooley out of her head. 

“You can’t just get all gaga because your boyfriend comes to town,” he’d said right before he’d thrown her out of his office.

“And they will believe it when you should them. But there is no way to explain this that will not put you and I and Mr. Stark in danger,” Jarvis said all too gently. 

Peggy sighed. “Alright. You’ll call in an anonymous tip. Sousa’s there tonight. I think I can just stand it if he gets the credit.” 

“What about Mr. Barnes?” Jarvis asked, sounding a bit alarmed. 

“No, Bucky’s too close to this. If he turns it in then they’ll wonder if Stark gave up the goods to him and then they’ll demand to know how he contacted Howard. It’s better if it’s anonymous, harder to trace,” she said. She looked at the boxes again. So close. She was so close to the respect she knew she deserved, but she couldn’t.

* * *

They waited around long enough to be certain Sousa and Krzeminski arrived and then they left, heading back to town. Jarvis dropped her near the Griffith and she snuck back inside and up to her room. She was quietly trying to unlock the door and get into her room when Angie approached her. 

“You know Miriam will catch you if you keep sneaking out at night,” Angie said. Peggy jumped. 

“Angie, I didn’t hear you coming,” Peggy said, unlocking her door. It was better to have a discussion inside anyway. It was really late. 

“Yeah, well,” Angie said, stepping inside when Peggy let her in. “You were probably too busy thinking about how hunky Steve Rogers is.” 

“I wish,” Peggy said. “That would be a nice distraction.” 

“I bet he is,” Angie said, but her voice sounded a little off. “So, what was it then that had you out so late?” 

“Work thing,” Peggy said, taking off her shoes. 

“This time of night?” Angie asked, taking a seat on Peggy’s bed. 

“Well, there was an… issue at work with one of my coworkers. I needed to try and do something to fix it.” Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“What could you do at the time of night at the phone company?” Angie asked. 

“You’d be surprised,” Peggy said, smiling a little. She reached for a robe and walked back to Angie. She sat down on the bed and groaned a bit. 

“So, what about you and Captain America?” she asked. 

“Oh, yes, we’re going out tomorrow,” Peggy said with a smile. “We’re going dancing.” 

“Ah,” Angie said. Her voice sounded a little off again. “Is he good?” 

Peggy chuckled. “Not really, but that’s part of what I like. He doesn’t know how to be bad.” 

“Sounds like the perfect guy,” Angie said. 

“For me he is,” Peggy admitted. She looked up at Angie’s face and saw that Angie was frowning. Angie’s face suddenly split into a huge grin. 

“I’m happy for you, English,” Angie said quickly. 

“Are you okay, Angie?” Peggy asked. 

“Yeah, of course I’m fine,” Angie said, getting up quickly. “Don’t know why I bothered staying up.” 

“Angie,” Peggy said. She stood up as well, but slower. “You didn’t need to wait up for me.” 

“No. Of course I didn’t,” Angie said, laughing a bit. Her laugh sounded far too sharp. 

“Angie-” Peggy started. 

“I mean, why would I need to when you’re dating the best guy in America? The guy who singlehandedly won the whole damn war?” Angie asked, starting to sound hysterical. 

“Angie, are you okay?” Peggy asked, grabbing Angie’s wrist. 

“Don’t!” Angie said, ripped her hand away. 

They froze for a moment. Angie cradled her hand, staring at Peggy for a moment before dropping her eyes in shame… or fear? Peggy had never seen that look before, but she imagined she’d worn that look before when she was younger and she’d tried to kiss a girl she’d fancied only to have the girl shove her away. 

“Oh,” Peggy said. It surprised her mostly that she wasn’t surprised by it. Mostly she was surprised that she hadn’t seen it before. 

Well, not too surprised. Steve was around. He was the guy who reminded her both of why she could like guys so much and why she always had liked girls. Girls were gentle and soft in their hearts. And so was Steve. Bucky could be too, but only when it came to Steve and the people he liked, like Peggy and the Commandoes. 

“I should go,” Angie said. 

“No, please wait,” Peggy said quickly. “I don’t...” She took a deep breath. “Angie, my first kiss was a girl.” 

Angie went still for a moment. “What?” 

“You’re completely adorable, the kind of girl I’d go for, for certain… but Steve would-”

Angie let out a bitter laugh. “Of course he would.” 

“He’d think of it as cheating,” Peggy said. 

“Oh,” Angie said quietly. She dropped her head a bit. 

“I’m sorry,” Peggy said. Very sorry now that she knew. Because Angie was exactly her type. But she knew Steve wouldn’t understand. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Angie said. “Sorry, English,” she said. 

“Angie, please,” Peggy started, her heart dropping. 

“No, I should go. Goodnight,” Angie said and practically slunk out. 

Peggy found herself staring at the closed door for quite some time.

* * *

She really, really did not want to get out of bed in the morning. She hadn’t slept well. Her entire previous day had been terrible, if horribly productive. There would be all the men of the SSR running around congratulating Sousa on the tip he’d gotten. And they’d look at her like she was nothing, like she hadn’t been the one whose leg work had gotten them almost all of the leads on this case. 

And then she’d get so angry she just wanted to think about anything else. And then Angie’s face would come into her mind and she’d go back to thinking about the SSR, because she could think about work and not think about Steve or Angie. 

Suffice to say, she did not want to wake up in the morning. But she did anyway. She woke up and got dressed and went to work because that was what she needed to do. 

She just dreaded going the whole time commute, and when she arrived to the cover level, and when she was let back to the SSR. And then she saw the whole, somber attitude and the flowers on Ray Krzeminski’s desk. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“Krzeminski was murdered last night,” Bucky said. It was like ice water had been pumped into her veins. “He was bringing in a witness who had been on a boat that had a bunch of crates of Stark weaponry.” 

She felt just a touch of relief. The one man who could ID her was gone. Then overwhelming guilt swept through her veins. 

That feeling carried her over to her desk and through Chief Dooley’s announcement. 

She had to agree with him a little. If Howard had just kept his ideas in his head and hadn’t made the monstrosities then none of this would have happened.

* * *

“I heard you lost a man today,” Steve said. He was moving around their apartment (she still thought of the guest room as he room), trying to find records to put on. Bucky was out, getting drunk with the SSR guys to give her and Steve some time alone. 

“Ray Krezminski,” she said, looking down at her drink. 

“Bucky told me,” Steve said. Of course Bucky had been called in when the boat was found. 

“I know,” she said quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. He found the record he wanted and put it on. The music was slow and sad. It was perfect for those last two days. 

“It’s not like I even liked him. He was rude and slow and spent most of his conversations insulting someone,” she said. She threw back the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the table. 

“But he was part of your unit,” Steve said quietly. 

“He was one of us,” She said. “He was part of the SSR, just like me and Bucky, Daniel and Colonel Philips.” 

“Me too, Peggy,” Steve said. He moved the coffee table to the side. She got up and moved one of the chairs out of the way while Steve walked over to move the other. 

“I know you too,” she said. She sniffled a bit. 

“You’ve had a hell of a 48 hours, haven’t you,” Steve said. He walked to the center of the floor and she met him half way. 

“Yes,” she said in a small voice. She put her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her neck, and easier position for both of them to dance in. 

“How are you doing?” he asked. 

“Bad,” she admitted, stepping a little closer. They stareted to move to the music. They were just slow, shuffling steps. 

“I’m sorry this isn’t out,” Steve started to say. 

“I prefer it this way,” she said. 

“Me too,” he admitted. “It’s nice having you all to myself for a little while.” 

“I feel the same,” she said. Her breath hitched a bit. Angie’s face came to the forefront of her mind. She pressed her face into his shoulder. She needed the comfort of his existence at the moment. 

“Peggy, what’s wrong?” he asked. She supposed he could tell it was something else that wasn’t her frustration with her job, or the loss of one of the men in her office. 

“I think… I think I may have lost one of my friends last night. We had a fight,” she said. She didn’t know how else to explain it. 

“What kind of fight?” Steve said. “I’m sure you can work it out, Peg.” 

“She likes me,” Peggy said into Steve’s shirt. 

“You’re likeable.” 

“No, Steve. She wanted to date me,” Peggy said. 

“Oh,” Steve said. 

They’d already had talks about liking more than one gender. She’d spent hours talking to him during the war, whispering about the crushes she had on famous actresses, and the girls she’d kissed. She talked about how girls had sex and how it was different from men and women. Steve asked a lot of questions about both. They’d barely started having sex themselves, but Steve had wanted to learn how a girl would pleasure Peggy, and then he tried to do those things himself if it was possible. Peggy knew enough ways to please a man, he said. He wanted to make certain he returned the favor. 

They’d talked about it for hours until Steve admitted that when he was a kid he’d figured out he liked Cooper and Valentino as much as he liked Garbo and Colbert. And one night in her tent he’d broken down and whispered to very softly how much he’d always been in love with Bucky and how he thought that he’d die when Bucky fell in love with a girl and moved away. He whispered about how even though he’d liked girls, he never thought he’d love anyone as much as Bucky, at least until he met Peggy and found everything he’d ever wanted. 

“Yeah, oh,” she said. 

“Do you like her too?” Steve asked.

“She would be exactly my type,” she said. “Which is why I can’t be friends with her.” 

“I’m so sorry Peg,” Steve said. 

She knew he meant it. She knew by how he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She knew because she knew he was man who’d hidden his feelings all of his life. She knew because he was one of the most understanding people she’d ever met. 

“She was the closest female friend I’ve had in years. I just wish these stupid feelings didn’t have to get in the way,” she said, breaking down and starting to cry. 

Steve scooped her up and carried her back to the sofa. He sat down and held her in his arms and just let her cry. She let herself cry. They weren’t silent, pretty little Hollywood tears either. Because she had to deny herself both a friendship she’d cared about, and a relationship she knew she would could have gotten a lot out of. And she didn’t regret the choice, but it didn’t make the ache any less. 

And Steve, God bless the man, just held her and let her cry. And when she finished he helped her wash her face and took her to bed and held her until Bucky came home and she had to return to the Griffith. And Bucky, good friend that he was, drove them back to the Griffith so Steve could keep his arm around Peggy the whole drive. When they arrived Steve walked her to the front desk and to Miriam and kissed Peggy’s cheek. 

“Ma’am,” he said. “I’m sorry that we’re late. A man from Peggy’s work died today and she’s taken it pretty hard. I didn’t want to bring her home when she was still so upset.” 

“I understand, Captain Rogers,” Miriam said, coming out from around her desk and taking Peggy’s hand, patting it in a soothing manner. “Extenuating circumstances. I’ll be certain she gets to bed.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am. Goodnight Peggy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Steve,” Peggy said and smiled sadly and Steve. 

She let Miriam take her to bed and make her tea. The sympathy didn’t make her feel weak. It just made her sad that Angie couldn’t get comforted like that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie had no idea what she’d been thinking. It was hard enough liking girls when you weren’t supposed to. Finding a girl you like who you thought only liked men was hard enough. Especially when the girl you like is the whole package wrapped into one. And then it turns out that girl is actually dating Captain America and you got the real live Betty Carver sitting across from you. Except that Betty Carver is gorgeous and magical and smart enough to talk Sgt. Barnes down when he started to get in a mood. 

And she really should have known, because what kind of woman hung out with Captain America’s best friend, especially when she only worked at the phone company? There was no way Barnes worked at the phone company. 

Angie couldn’t picture Peggy getting kidnapped by Nazis, especially not multiple times. 

God, and then Peggy told Angie that Angie was her type, that she kissed girls, that she liked girls. It wasn’t even that Peggy would have a problem approaching dating her, but Captain America would think it was cheating or something. 

It’s like you find the most perfect person in the world and she’s already attached to the most perfect guy in the world. And worse because if she wasn’t then you would have had a shot. 

“Hey, keep your head up, you got customers,” her boss snapped. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Angie muttered under her breath. There weren’t that many people around. She headed out to wait on her table when she saw who it was. 

The people behind the counter would flip if they knew they had Captain America sitting in their very unbusy diner. She considered going back and making some other girl do it. But it was her table and she did need the tips, and if Captain America was a cheap tipper at least she’d have a reasonable reason to hate him. 

“Welcome to the Automat, what can I get you?” she asked with a little sigh. 

“Bucky said, the Pie’s pretty good,” Steve said. “Do you get a lunch break some time soon?” 

“You asking me out?” she asked. Because wouldn’t that just be a kick in the teeth after everything else. 

“What? No!” He protested, his face suddenly getting red. Well, he at least didn’t seem like he was made out of marble. 

“You know that’s usually why a guy asks if I’m going on break soon,” she said. 

“Yes,” Captain America said. “My apologies. Peggy’s really upset about what happened and I just wanted to talk with you for a bit.” 

“Okay,” Angie said. Was he gonna tell her to back off? Because that wasn’t really necessary. Peggy had made it pretty clear. 

She went back to the counter and got pie and told one of the girls she was going on break. She carried Captain America’s pie over to him and took off her hat and apron so she could sit across from him. 

“So, you got something to say?” she asked. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking a bite of pie. 

“I didn’t mean about the pie,” she said. She tried to keep her voice quiet. She didn’t want to draw anyone else over. The good captain hadn’t even come in wearing his uniform or anything like he had the last time she’d seen him. 

“I know, but I figured I should start there,” he said, setting down his fork. “Peggy’s really upset. She told me what happened.” 

“Of course she did,” Angie said. She suddenly wished Peggy and the Cap were like her parents: never talked about their days or their lives together at all. 

“She likes you a whole lot,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, not enough to keep from turning me down,” she grumbled, looking down at her hands. Would she have had a better chance if she didn’t have silly girly hands? What if she had hands like Steve: the hands of a real man? Would she have had a better shot if she’d been a man?

“If she’d met you first I’m certain that she would have picked you over me,” he said. 

“You say that like you think it’ll be soothing,” Angie said, slumping more in her chair.

“I know it isn’t,” he said, but his tone was very soothing. “I want to see if you’ll be open to something. See, Peggy told me that she likes dames more than guys. And I know that there are just things I can’t give her because I’m not a woman.” 

“So, what, you saying you’re backing off or something?” Angie scoffed. 

“No… look, I knew a guy who had two girls, and the girls knew about each other and were friends and shared him fine,” he said. 

Angie felt her face heat up. He could not be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. “That doesn’t sound much like the American way.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure those people I knew were Americans. So I guess it is the American way,” he said with a way too sweet smile. “I mean, I don’t know if Peggy will be open to it. But I wanted to talk to you first. I love Peggy and I want her to be happy, and if that means I share, then I don’t mind. It doesn’t make what she feels for me any less, but it may mean she smiles more.” 

“Damn, no wonder she likes you so much. You basically are Mister Perfect,” Angie said quietly. 

He laughed. “You can call me Steve.” 

“Okay then, Steve… you really think she’ll go for it?” Angie asked. 

“I have no idea,” Steve said. “But I know she was totally wrecked about this, more than everything else that happened the past week, and it’s been a lot. And I know that she told me there’s a reason why she always liked dames more. And I know that she doesn’t just like you like that, but she thinks of you as a friend. I don’t want her to lose all of that, especially when it’s such an easy fix.” 

“You’re sure about this,” Angie said with a bit of surprise. 

“I am sure,” he said with a little smile. 

“Well then, Steve, how about I get you some coffee for that pie,” she said, putting little hat back on and pulling on her apron as she stood up. 

“I can’t say that I’ll say no,” Steve said. 

“You should think about a sandwich too,” she said, straightening out her uniform. 

“I will,” he said, pulling out the menu to take a look. Angie walked back with a lot more pep in her step than she’d had since Peggy turned her down.

* * *

Steve felt more than a little bad when he came home. He was glad to have a day to sit down and not move around too much, but also having nothing to do kept his mind racing. He felt bad getting that girl’s hopes up when he wasn’t certain Peggy would go for it. 

He wasn’t worried about Peggy leaving him. They’d been through too much together. And it wasn’t like she wouldn’t have time for them both, especially if the US Government kept sending him out. He figured that would settled down eventually, or he’d just dig in his heels and so no eventually. But for now he and Peggy still wanted to serve. They could see there was still a world to change and they both still wanted to do it. 

It wasn’t like she specifically needed a distraction while he was gone or anything. One day he and Peggy would be married. Whether or not that included her also having another person too, well he’d be okay with that fine. He kind of liked Angie and Peggy really liked her, so he figured it would be okay. For now, Steve was leaving at the end of the week and Peggy and Angie would have time to get used to each other. 

That is if Peggy really wanted this, which was not something Steve could be certain of. He really hoped he hadn’t gotten that girl’s hopes up for no reason. 

His house phone started ringing suddenly and Steve jumped to answer. 

“Rogers,” he said, mentally wondering who had decided that they needed to end his week home. 

“Steve,” Bucky said. Steve relaxed. 

“Oh, yeah, Buck, shouldn’t you be working?” Steve asked with a grin. 

“You better get down here,” Bucky said. “Peggy got a break, but it means she’s heading out with some of the SSR and the Commandoes. They’re leaving pretty fast. I think you might have time to get down here in time for a goodbye kiss.” 

“She got a break?” 

“Yeah, look, I can’t talk about it, but you gotta get down here,” Bucky said. 

“Thanks Buck,” Steve said and hung up. Well, that fixed his problem of having nothing to do.

* * *

Steve got to the SSR in record time. He was still in his civilian suit, which he normally never did. But the women at the front desk recognized him anyway and let him in. There was a definite flurry of activity around the office. Peggy had a bag gathered over her shoulder. She was changed into clothes better for a battle than her normal suit dresses. 

She smiled when she saw him, which made his heart feel light. She walked toward his and led him a bit down the hall. 

“Bucky said he called you,” Peggy said with a sweet smile. They stood close so they could speak in whispers and still hear each other. 

“What’s this about you going somewhere?” he asked, smiling back at her. 

“Just a day or too. I’ll be here to see you off, and Bucky will get some alone time with you. It all works out,” she said. 

“Yes it does,” Steve agreed. “It looks like they are taking you seriously. What happened?” 

“They told me I could go with them if I could assure the Howling Commandoes would go with us.” 

“They’re gonna be happy to have you. Dugan asked about you the last time I saw him,” Steve said. 

“I’ll tell them all you said hello,” she said. “Buck already made me promise I’d give Dugan a punch for him.” 

Steve chuckled and moved a little closer. “Listen, Peggy. I’m really happy for you, but there’s something you should know before you go.” 

“What?” she asked, frowning. 

“I spoke to Angie.” 

“Oh no, Steve what did you do?” she groaned quietly. 

“Now listen, Peggy,” he said in a near whisper, glancing around. He didn’t want to be overheard with this. “I told her that I know you like her a lot and I know you think of her as a friend. And I told her I don’t mind sharing if she wouldn’t mind.” 

“Sharing?” Peggy whispered, sounding a bit breathless. 

“I know you love me Peggy. And I love you too. I think this can really make you happy and I want you to be happy,” he said, rubbing her arm. 

“Steve, do you really know what this will mean?” she asked. “You won’t be able to see me every time you want.” 

“Which I can’t anyway,” he pointed out. 

“And it means that… Steve, you know this could be bad if people found out, right?” 

“Peggy, do you or do you not want to do this? Even a little?” he asked. 

“I want to,” she said, shaking her head a bit like she couldn’t believe it. “Steve.” 

He kissed her, just quick and gentle. “I’ll tell her that you said yes, but you had to go out of town for a work thing and it came up before you could say goodbye. And I’ll tell her you’ll have a ton of time for her after I go.” 

“You know that this will mean sometimes when I’ve made a date with her and you show up that I can’t just run of to see you,” she said. 

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “But I know you won’t ignore me. And it means I’ll get to see Bucky a little more on those lay overs.” 

“Okay,” she whispered. “Alright. If you’re certain about this. Tell her I’ll be home in a few days and we’ll sort it out more then. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he said. He gave her another quick kiss. “Love you, Peggy.” 

“I know you do Steve.” She pulled him into a quick tight hug. “I love you too.” 

“I know,” he said. He hugged her back and then let her go. 

“See you in a few days,” she said a little louder and turned to go. 

“I’m counting on it,” Steve said with a grin.


End file.
